plutosfandomcom-20200214-history
Return of the Zappa Queen
This story is sadly fiction, the real Zappa were unable to be saved and ended up being lost after they shrunk to two adults and three pups...this is a different, where the Zappa could of had a chance to bound back. Cast (some meerkats play others): Lola: Plays herself Punk: Plays her Houdini: played by Withnail Zaphod: plays himself Orinoco: plays himself Alonzo Mourning: plays Alonzo Logan: plays himself Milla: plays herself Katesa: plays Melanie Gimli Tatooine: plays Tamu Eowyn: plays herself Minors: Zorilla: plays Nikita Homestar Runner: plays Wilson Philippe: plays himself Chapter One The Zappa group are lined up and warming up in the rich sunlight with their pelts fluffed up. The group hasn't been doing well so this beautiful morning is a slight relief for the small group, it might signal just a day of having nothing to worry about where they usually have a lot to worry about. Punk and Houdini, the dominant pair, have been having a hard time raising the group's numbers. Only one litter had been successfully born with only one pup being lost but no other litters have been born leaving the group starting to lose their faith in their leader, and Houdini is starting to lose interest in her as well. Punk is currently pregnant and with this litter is her hope of remaining leader, if only she's able to keep the pups alive and keep producing litters then she would be able to keep doing as the lady in charge...but it won't be easy and Punk has been on edge. This morning Punk is up later than usual and she is looking a lot slimmer than usual, belowground is her five newborn pups, the future of the group and her rule. Punk heads straight out famished after spending most of the night giving birth, leaving the pups in the care of her two children; Gimli and Eowyn behind the watch the new pups...this might end up being a dire error later on. But not today, the Zappa forage in peace with only a distant vulture and two pesky rovers to disturbed their day and they return home to find the two rookie sitters sitting around, Punk goes belowground to feed her litter and all is well as the Zappa watch the sunset. But they don't know that on the edge of their land a scarred meerkat is leading her group across the border and they are sheltering in a unused burrow. Things might get a lot worse if the Commandos decide to press in further their invasion. ------------------------ The next day the Zappa leave to forage and again leave Gimli and Eowyn to babysit, although Eowyn is sweet and might be a good babysitter in the future, right now she and her brother are far to young for such a big position and with what might be coming their way, Punk may of made a huge mistake. The two babysitters watch the foragers leave then settle down for a long wait. Gimli takes watch while Eowyn goes belowground to check on the pups. While she's gone, Gimli notices a lone meerkat and as he watches the one becomes two then more...these are not the Zappa. Gimli barks the alarm which alerts Eowyn, but he turns and runs off hoping to fetch the Zappa back in time, leaving Eowyn to face the Commandos alone. Eowyn comes up and doesn't see her brother anywhere but sees the rapidly approaching group of wardancing meerkats, her courage breaks and she turns and runs off, only to have Beatrice, Venus, and Samba chase her. Miles and Baker fight to be the one to look out, but end up getting into another competition fight leaving Duke and Dizzy to do it instead. Nikita wastes no time, she goes straight down. The Zappa rush back as quick as they can to find the Commandos overrunning their burrow. Punk leads the charge, desperate to save her babies. She attacks Venus, while it's Lola who goes for Nikita, the fight last for five hours before the Commandos retreat leaving the Zappa bruised and bleeding, but victorious...at a cost. Punk checks the damage and is heartbroken to find all five pups dead. Eowyn has been injured as well and Gimli cuddles her, chirping gently to comfort his sister, ashamed that he made her face the brute of the Commandos alone. But Lola sees this moment of heartbreak as something different. She attacks Punk and in only two minutes overthrows her and claims back her position of dominant female from her sister. Punk can only lay on her side, she's upset and angry but she's too weak from the fight, the salt gets rubbed in when Lola evicts her. Punk crawls away into a nearby bolt her, humilated and only can sit at the entrance watching the group she ruled submit to Lola, she watches as her children, her sister Tamu, Lola's two daughters Milla and Melanie, and her own mate Houdini. The future is uncertain for this former tough lady. Chapter Two Lola can once more enjoy the fruits of being the big lady in the Zappa, she now is the one who makes the calls and hopefully her successful breeding can raise the numbers of the weaken gang. Houdini is trying to appeal to her in hopes of being her night but Lola ignores his advances. Punk tentatively joins the group, she has no more hope unless she can get back into the Zappa and maybe one day her fiery spark that cause her to rebell will return and the group will be willing to accept her once more. But for now she must grovel before Lola who surprisingly lets her back in. Lola knows how to lead and she moves the group to a new burrow, knowing by instinct that the Commandos can always try another raid, the next part of her royal duties is breeding and producing litters...but Houdini isn't her time and so during foraging she is looking for a new date. That date comes in for males from the Aztecs, seeing only two males, the group, led by Zaphod, run in and kicks out both Houdini and Gimli and chase them off, then they go to work scent marking the land and females that remain. Zaphod, despite being old at nine years, goes up to Lola and grooms her then asserts himself over his three sons; Orinoco, Logan, and Alonzo. It seems that the Zappa have a new future with these former Whiskers males. ------------- Several weeks past and Lola is now obviously pregnant with Zaphod's pups, it will be the best hope of the Zappa but will also be the first litter Zaphod had fathered since his former mate, Flower's, death. There seems to be some speculation that Punk maybe have mated with the three males but she never got pregnant, nor has Tamu, Milla, or Melanie. This morning Lola comes up later, belowground is her four new daughters; Black Cat, Medusa, Oliza, and Tango and she is careful to leave them with a more responsible meerkat, such as Melanie. She won't be quick to let Punk near her babies. ------------- With a lot of hard work the Zappa successfully raised the four pups to teenage and Lola contributed two more litters to help raise numbers, her second litter had two males; Bacon and Sausage, then a litter of three pups; Yamberry, Boris, and Mildred. While the pups came aboveground, Punk gave birth to a single pup named Hai who was tolerated, though Punk was evicted the next month. Everything seemed so fine, though sadly it wouldn't last for Zaphod was gettng old, he lived to father four more pups then died of old age and the three males fought for dominance. Logan ended up being the winner, but Orinoco mated with Lola. Soon the group splintered and Punk, Tamu, and Medusa vanished leaving Lola without the threat of being ousted by her sisters, she gave birth to three pups, all male this time and the remaining members raised them to be able to forage on their own. Logan was gone, having went off to join Punk's group where he took dominance beside her and the small group began to grow in numbers. Soon Milla, Melanie, Alonzo, Eowyn, and Tango would leave the group to form their own group with Milla being the dominant female like her mother, but she would only have three pups before she would vanish. Chapter Three The Zappa were doing well, having grown with Lola and first Zaphod, then Orinoco's litters, but sadly the dominant pair weren't immortal and both were lost. Lola died from disease, and Orinoco was predated. With the older females, namely Milla, Melanie, and Eowyn gone, dominance was easy enough for Black Cat to gain. Only two of the daughters from Lola's second litter remained, both were the same age. Black Cat was able to take dominance over her sister Oliza and was even successful in leading a attack against Celidh, the new dominant female of the Commandos. The group was doing well...but Black Cat didn't have a breeding partner and that concerned her. She did mate early one and gave birth early but surpringly her little son survived and was now one of the youngest members of the group. To be dominance female she needed more pups